


Day 12 - Odaxelagnia (biting)

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Femdom, Light Masochism, Odaxelagnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Ever since the spider bite that gave him his powers, Peter discovered that he had developed an odd want for being bitten.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Day 12 - Odaxelagnia (biting)

Ever since the spider bite that gave him his powers, Peter discovered that he had developed an odd want for being bitten.

He had plenty of relationships or hookups end abruptly because he had admitted to this and no one wanted to indulge him.

But then came along Nat. And he determined that he had found another spider he wanted a bite from.

And luckily she was all for it.

———

“Don’t be gentle,” he breathed, baring his neck for her.

Peter was already covered in small hickeys and love bites, which had his cock throbbing and leaking against his stomach. But he wanted more.

Natasha just chuckled, nipping gently at his jaw. She knew what he wanted. And she would give it to him. But teasing him was fun, especially with the noises and squirming it made him do. “When have I ever been gentle with you, hmm? You know that’s not me.”

The young man wiggled under her, hips rocking up slowly. “But Nat,” he whined. “Please-“

His words died in his throat as she bit down hard on the fleshy part of his neck. It wasn’t hard enough to break skin, but her teeth left prominent indents as she pulled away.

“Oh god, thank you,” Peter breathed, already more satisfied just from the first bite. He could still feel the sting from it and he was hoping it would bruise nicely.

She hummed in response but didn’t comment back, simply trailing her mouth down until she found another spot to latch onto.

The pain gave him a small shock every time, heat radiating through him as it mingled with the pleasure that it gave him. And it was beyond incredible every single time.

He moaned weakly, the sound little more than a whimper as Natasha slowly pulled her mouth away again.

Her tongue gently slid over the indents she had left, feeling out the mark and giving him the additional pleasure from it.

The entire moment was so sensual to him that he felt like he would burst into flames, his body was so warm. He kept his eyes firmly on her, brows knitted together with pleasure as his lips parted. “Nat...again...please.”

The older woman nodded, smiling. Her plush lips trailed to his chest and she settled between his legs. She gently set a hand on his cock, stroking over it slowly as her tongue swirled around one nipple.

It pebbled under the attention and she smirked before biting down.

The noise that left him made it sound like he was being tortured. But in actuality, he had to focus hard in that moment not to cum.

“Oh- oh, shit!” He moaned louder, hips bucking harshly into her touch.

Natasha grinned, unable to help herself. She had figured that would be good for him, but she didn’t quite expect that much. But she was very happy with how it had played out.

Ever so slowly she pulled away, tugging the sensitive flesh with her teeth before letting go. Then she looked to his cock which she still had her hand on.

It was leaking more than ever, a steadily growing puddle of precum spreading across his abs. Good.

“I wonder if I could make you cum just from this alone,” she mused, stroking him again. “I don’t even need to be touching you like this, I bet. I’m just spoiling you.”

Peter whimpered, nodding a little. “Y-you could probably just...finish me off with the marks. It’s already gotten me close,” he admitted. But she already knew that.

Natasha smiled, all too sweet for what she was thinking about. “I know, Peter.”

Just that look told him that he was in for a long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
